A Sister's Secret
by Wayward Grayson
Summary: When the younger Grayson sibling, Jessica Mary Grayson, is injured while working for the GCPD, leading to a 4 month coma. Things start to get a little strange in Gotham City. After she wakes Jessie is forced to come to terms with certain developments, while trying to understand her place where her family are concerned.
1. chapter 1, Babybird Please

_-Disclaimer: This Chapter is based off a roleplay interaction, I cannot take full credit for the plot. However the character of Jessica Grayson is my own handiwork, and the rest of the story will be never before seen-_

The three middle bat family members fell silent, with the previous issues solved there was little more to worry about. After a few moments Jason smirked at the younger Grayson as he prepared to leave, though he addressed both the others in the room with him, "Well, I'm going to get a BITE to eat before I go clear up all the BLOOD that little escapade left in my apartment" He said, emphasising both the words 'Bite' and 'Blood'.

Jessica Grayson glared at him, as Jason passed her his arm was grabbed and pulled closer. 

"You seam to forget how easily I could snap every bone in your body" Came her hushed voice.

Jason looked at her with a grin "And you seam to be forgetting how easily I could tell everyone your little secret." He responded, though he kept his voice down also.

Jessie scowled and let him go, Jason walking out without saying anymore.

Tim, being the ever curious detective, had become very interested in this secretive conversation, causing him to eves drop. When he heard Jason say secret he frowned, what on earth could Jess be hiding.

Slowly the cogs started turning in the young hero's mind, what was Jason's reasoning for over exaggerating his words. Then it hit him, if it weren't for the lives they all lead it wouldn't seam even plausible, but it was the only explanation, for everything he'd noticed about her over the past month.

Before she could turn to talk to him Tim sprinted out the room, headed for his room. A fear of what he'd learnt having taken over. 

Once Jason had gone Jessie turned to talk to Tim, frowning when she saw he was gone "Tim?" She called out. When she heard footsteps headed away from her she followed.

"TIMMY?" She shouted, still following the sound from his feet.

Tim slammed the door behind him, scrambling around his room looking for something. He knew Jessie was following and was panicking.

"Baby bird?" Jessie said softly, now at the door to his room "What's wrong?" In her voice the worry was clear.

"Go away!" Tim shouted through the door, still hunting.

"Timmy you're worrying me, what is it?" 

"Leave me alone" 

Jessie sighed, she wasn't going to give in "Baby Bird I'm opening the door now so you'd better be decent" she said, giving a few seconds before she slowly opened the door.

"Yes" Tim muttered, finding a small vial of something that looked like water, just as Jessie opened the door. He looked up at her, throwing the contents of the vial at the older Girl.

"Pppffft" Jessie wiped her face, confused as to what that was supposed to accomplish. Then as she looked at the vial, then her 'Brother', she realised what was going on. "Timmy it's not what you think" she said softly.

Tim was scrambling the grab two pencils or anything similar, shuffling away "It is... it has to be... that's the only explanation" He stammered.

Jessie sighed "Breath... ok just calm down" though she tried to hide it, Jessie was scared now, scared he might do something rash, and just that he really did know.

"Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down" He half shouted, his hands shaking as he held the pencils he'd found in front of him in the shape of a cross. "You... you're... you're a..."


	2. Chapter 2, Where do we start?

Six months earlier Det. Jessica Grayson sped through Gotham on her bike, she'd barely made it to the station before a lead on her suspect came in. She was straight back out and after him.

It had seamed an easy chase, but had proven far from it. Seeing this was getting out of hand she called her brother on her comm, his bike was much faster than her civilian one.

As the chase continued Jessie found herself in the warehouse district, her brother was on his was and should soon be with her.

However, she saw her suspect stopping, before running into one of the warehouses. She drove towards it, then came a loud bang, and silence.

When Jessie came to her ears were ringing, smoke and debris surrounded her. She tried to sit up, but quickly realised she'd broken a few too many important bones. This was bad.

Thankfully then came the sound of too more bikes, then her brother's voice "JESSIE!" He yelled running towards her. She could see his fuzzy figure leaning over her, "D-Dick?" She groaned, again trying to sit up, with the same painful result.

"Stay put would you J" Jason's voice this time, keeping himself emotionally separate unlike Dick. Who was clearly worried about his sister.

Jessie nodded slightly, just listening as Jason told Dick to go and change out of his uniform and head for Gotham Central. Once the older Grayson had gone Jason called the GCPD, they already knew of the explosion, but he wanted them to pass on the message he was bringing Jessie into the hospital, faster than waiting for an ambulance. With that he carefully moved her, knowing that considering her current condition there wasn't much that could make it worse. Then headed for Gotham Central.

Jessie faded in and out of consciousness on the way to the hospital. Determined to keep her awake Jason kept talking to her, making dumb jokes and comments mostly. Once they reached the hospital they were quickly separated, or would have been if it weren't for Jessie's murmured insistence Jason, or the Red Hood, stayed until someone else arrived, of course meaning her brother.

About half an hour passed before Dick made it, by which point they had gotten Jessie into theatre. Jason quickly explained what he had been told, the blast from the warehouse had sent her flying back, breaking a few ribs, her right leg, and fracturing her left arm in multiple places. On top of this there was an added complication, haemophilia, unknown to her brother until this point, Jessie had haemophilia, a condition preventing blood from clotting, and causing blood vessels to rupture much more easily. This meant she had a large amount of internal bleeding, the doctors warned that without a blood transfusion and serious surgery, her chances were slim. 

A few days passed and Dick refused to leave the hospital, despite protests from Jason and Tim he would not leave his sisters side. After a long time in theatre the doctors had done all they could. Jessie was stabilised, but not out of the woods, she had fallen into a coma.

 **27th April 2017**

 _It's been a week since the explosion, one of the doctors said maybe it's best to write a diary to get some of what I have to say out. It sounds stupid but here we go. I've been talking to Jess a lot, I don't know if she can hear, but it's something to do, better than silence I suppose. Jason and Tim forced me to go home and get some sleep, taking shifts with her, just in case. But there's been no change._

 _Her doctor told us to prepare for the worst, I mean, we all know the dangers of what we do, but it doesn't make it easier. Especially when Jess was at work, not on patrol. Anyway I need to go, I can hear Jason down the hall to send me back home._

 **20th August 2017**

 _Its been three months, I haven't been able to spend as much time here as I would have liked. Strange killings have been happening all over Gotham, bodies drained of blood. It makes no sense._

 _And still nothing has changed. Jess has gotten more and more pale as the months have gone on. It's hard to watch. Not that I can do anything. Why didn't we get there faster, we might have been able to stop this, but we were too slow._


	3. Chapter 3, Hospitals secrets

The hospital was quiet, after all it was 1 am. No one walked the corridors in the ward in which Jessie lay, aside from from a shadowy figure stalking the passageways, heading for the young detectives room.

The door slowly creaked open, tonight only the patient was inside, an emergency leading to her brother being forced to leave. A wide grin was spread across the eire mans Pale features. 

He walked up to the bedside and pulled out a small opaque vial, pouring a few drops into the comatose hero's mouth. Then he sat in the chair and waited, not for long, soon Jessie started to come around, moving a little, her eyes flickering open. 

Everything was fuzzy, very fuzzy, Jessie could hear someone moving beside her, she knew it wasn't any of her brother's, they would have said something by now. She tried to speak, but her mouth was too dry. All she could do was watch, as this dark silhouette leaned over her, and held a pillow to her face. She tried to struggle, but nothing would work, she was helpless all over again. Then her sight faded away once more, there was nothing.

\- - 

Alarms were ringing as doctors ran down the hospital corridors towards the room, the heart monitor had stopped causing some rather appropriate worry. Though on the camera's security saw a man, when doctors ran in seconds later there was no one. 

Now wasn't the time for that though, they had a life to save.

It was ten minutes, ten tedious minutes of trying and failing. To the older Grayson being kept out the room it felt like hours.

All hope felt like it was gone, then came a gasp for air, followed by coughing. The monitor started beeping, slow, strangely slow, but it was beeping. Her breathing calmed down after a few more coughs, then her eyes flickered open. 

A collective sigh of relief filled the room, they were close to having to call it.

One of the senior nurses headed out the room to calm Dick, while the rest faffed about with the equipment, and running quick tests to see what condition Jess was in.

When the nurse came out Dick was in a state, fearing the worst had come to pass. When the nurse told him not only had she stabilised again, but was awake, Dick didn't know how to react. 

**2nd September 2017**

Relief, that was the first thing to get through. I thought we really had lost her, after that everything hit me, they didn't let us in for 10 minutes, that was agony. Eventually we got to see her though.

•Ugh... what's going on... that guy... wait am I... no, I'm alive, I think... just give me a minute, I'm alright... I think... I'm still in hospital I guess, but these doctors need to learn the meaning of personal space. My head hurts and they're being really noisy... and what the heck is that thumping, it's annoying.•

When they were allowed in Dick ran to his sister and hugged her.

"Ow! Too tight too tight Dicky Bird" Jessie wriggled, now sat up in the bed. Somehow she almost didn't look like someone who had been in a coma for almost four months, she was pretty strong for it too.

"Sorry" He said meakly, though a sheepish smile was plastered across his face. "I'm... just glad you're awake, you scared me... well us..."

Jessie smiled faintly, glad not too much was different about her brother, though she was more concerned about the noise in the room, and the light. It was really bright, but she kept quiet, assuming it would get better.

Jessie was discharged that evening, it was strange, but everything seamed to have healed, aside from a few faint bruises from Dick hugging her too hard, Jessie was injury free, and very ready to get back to the manor.


	4. Chapter 4, When we get home

When they got back to the manor the four were fairly quiet. Dick was just glad his sister was alive, while both Jason and Tim, though they were glad, were both curious and slightly concerned as to how Jessie had made such an unnatural recovery. As for Jessie, she was quiet because of the headache, it wasn't going away, and everything was much too bright which didn't help.

Jessie had been so lost in thought she didn't notice the other three get out the car, at least until Jason tapped the window "Are you planning on staying in there overnight J?" He said with a smirk. Jessie chuckled and shook her head, climbing out before following the boys to the door. Once there she stopped, her body just wouldn't react to her mind when told to go inside. 

Dick looked back with a frown "Come on Jess" 

"Yeah I..." Jessie tried again, this time succeeded "I'm coming" she finished, hurrying after him.

The rest of the evening was quiet, mostly catching Jessie up on what had happened over the past four months, and a few questions about how she was feeling, to which Jessie lied and said she was alright. Soon the boys either got tired, or needed to go on patrol, and so Jessie headed to her room, lying down on her bed in thought. Everything has started aching, but worst was her jaw, she wanted to just take a nap in the hopes it would make the headache go away, since she wasn't allowed any painkillers until the next morning. Not that she could get to sleep. So she just had to lie there.

The next morning Jessie got up to the sound of her older brother at the door, asking if she wanted breakfast. She didn't particularly, but knowing it would make her brother feel better she said she did. 

Jessie shoved on a hoodie and jogging bottoms before going downstairs. The boys were fairly quiet for once, no one had told Damian Jessie was home yet. She had been close to him when he first arrived, much like Dick had been. Jessie was always sure there was more to him than anyone saw.

Tim left not long after Jessie arrived, he was going into Wayne Enterprises to get some stuff done he'd been putting off so he could take shifts in the hospital.

Jason was watching Jessie like a hawk, stood against the counter. He wasn't a fool, he knew something wasn't right.

Jessie was nibbling at some toast when Damian Came down, he had gotten back late the previous night, having been on patrol to avoid the silence that usually plagued the manor. He almost froze when he saw Jessie.

The younger Grayson looked round with a smile "Dami" She said softly, standing and walking over.

Damian was stunned, she looked better than ever, it couldn't be... could it. Before the youngest brother could say anything Jessie hugged him.

A few hours later Jessie sat on her bed playing with a golden necklace Damian had just gifted her. The chain was strong but thin, flattering against her naturally pale skin, and the charm was a spiral, a sparkling ruby set in the centre. On the back of the charm a small engraving _'Every shadow has its own story to tell'._

Damian was perched on the chair at her desk, playing the the golden snake armlet wrapped around his arm, waiting for the question he knew was coming.

"How long?"

"Since I was 6"

"And no one-..."

"No, and they don't need to, not now, maybe someday"

Jessie nodded slightly, gently putting the necklace round her neck. There was so much to take in, but there was no time to think about that. Ok so she wasn't normal, but Damian wasn't either, and he could pull it off. She just had to focus, and no one else need know.


	5. Chapter 5, Jay, what’s the-

A month had passed and finally Jessie had been allowed back out on patrol. Tonight she was with Jason. 

•Jay is so pushy at the moment, it's like he won't let me out his sight, there's no way he could know the truth, and yet he seams to know something is going on. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but it hardly feels like it. I mean, he's never been like this before•

They had been out a few hours now, and so far nothing interesting had happened. Just a couple muggings. Jessie, or shadow, pulled her hood down, leaving just the bandana like mask covering her face. She often did this on a quiet patrol, just to help her think.

Red hood was just about to remove his helmet when a call came in, gang shooting a few block away, or at least what was about to become a shooting. The two hero's said nothing as they crossed rooftops to reach the stand off, outside the warehouse. "Figures" shadow grumbled, pulling he hood back up. "So what's the-..." He was already gone, some things will never change. 

~BANG~

Red hood ran over to his partner, damn it he should have been paying more attention, he hadn't spotted the last gunman, and she was too busy covering his ass.

Shadow stumbled back, shit, Jay was going to owe her for this one. She managed to prop herself up, covering the wound. It wasn't too bad, she'd be fine. Assuming she could stop it bleeding. 

An hour later they sat on the rooftops, Jason's helmet sat next to him, and Jessie had her hood down. She slowly unravel the bandage around her side. Just dried blood now.

"This is why you've been acting so weird"

Jessie nodded slightly, she'd hoped none of her brother's, aside from Dami, would find out what had happened. It hadn't gone that way, at least Jay swore he wouldn't spill, as long as she didn't do anything dumb. So that was good.

 ** _-Short Chapter I know, but Jason doesn't really care.-_**


	6. Chapter 6, A failed ploy

Jessie emerged from her room an hour after going in, it was rare for her to take so long.

"Well it's certainly fitting for our little assignment" Jason said with a smirk as he looked at her.

Jessie wore a cropped top with spaghetti straps and a strappy back, along with this she wore a miniskirt and black pair of dolly shoes. This meant her many scars were visible, not that it mattered, the people they were going to see liked that sort of thing. Also visible was the dragon tattoo stretching across her back, as well as the brand over its tail. A rectangle, containing a series of numbers followed by a star.

"Let's just get going Jay, the longer we wait the more danger Bigbird is in" she said, half dragging Jason out to her bike, climbing on, with Jason on behind her.

They were soon on the rough streets of Gotham, outside a notorious strip club. That was when they split. Jessie went in first, claiming to be looking for work. She was soon ushered to the offices. She spotted her brother in one of the side room, almost naked, passed out, with a collar round his neck, a small bomb attached. She looked at him sadly, promising she would be back.

When her escort stopped Jessie was instructed to stand next to the desk and wait to have company. Then she was left alone. 

Only a few minutes passed before she was no longer alone. A sharply dressed man walked into the room, clearly his office, he looked Jessie up and down "Looking for work are we?" 

Jessie nodded, acting rather timid compared to her usual self.

"You certainly look the part" He smirked, "I'll show you to the changing room, my girls can tell you what to do"

Jessie nodded again before being shown to another room.

Thirty minutes later Jessie was lead back into the main bar area, she looked around cautiously. The plan was simple, unfortunately it meant she had to flirt with Jason, but they had to get to Dick without causing a scene. 

As she wove around the various drunk patrons she felt someone grab her ass, sending shivers down her spine. 

•Please don't be... Please don't be... oh crap•

Jason had entered the place a short while after Jessie had been lead away. He stood against a wall, waiting for her to return.

When he finally saw Jessie she had been stopped by some guy with a suit, and he wasn't letting her leave, great, plan B it was.

Jason walked towards his sister angrily, but stopped when she shot him a look Warning him, the man had a gun. Before he had a chance to react he felt a gun pressed against his spine. 

Crap

The two were lead to the room Dick was still passed out on the floor of, guns pressed against their backs.

"You fools, thinking you could get in hear without me knowing what you were doing" Laughed the club owner, walking in "Silly posh brats, one of Wayne's kiddies was a good way to get money, but three, I'll be showering in it" 

Both refrained from saying anything, a miracle for Jason. They had collars tightly attached around their necks before being hog tied and left alone.

"Well that went better than expected" Jessie said sarcastically.

"I hate your dumb ass plans" Jason grumbled, trying to wriggle free.

Jessie rolled her eyes, pulling as hard as she could she managed to snap the ropes binding them. Scrambling over to Dick she shook him lightly "Dick... wake up... damn it You gotta wake up"

The older Grayson's groaned "Its too early Jess... lemme sleep" he said, very much out of it. 

Jessie sighed "Dick it's not the dang morning, you need to focus"

~Click~

The owner walked in, stunned as he saw the two were free "How the hell!" He snapped, producing a gun and pointing it at Jessie. "Move against the wall girlie..." he growled.

"Make me" she said, fury in her voice, Dick was hurt, very hurt, and she was mad. The younger Grayson stood, turning to face their captor. Something was hidden from her brother's, and it terrified the monster. 

~Bang Bang Bang~

The next thing Dick remembered was waking up in the medbay of the cave, but... Jessie, where was his sister. He tried to sit up, only to be stopped by Damian 

"Grayson you need rest" 

"No Dami let me up... where is Jess... where's my sister"

Dick struggled, stopping when he saw past his youngest brother to Tim and Jason, next to one of the other beds, and there was Jessie, they hadn't changed her, dried blood now sat across her stomach, her short top soaked by the crimson liquid.

"No..." he whispered, struggling more, forcing Damian to let him up he stumbled over to her.

"Big Bird..." Jason said softly, he didn't know what to say to fix this, there was no more hiding from the truth.

It took all three of his brothers to get Dick up to his room. He was broken, he couldn't accept she wasn't going to wake up.

A few hours later Jason, Tim and Damian sat in the cave, waiting. Then they heard a gasp for air as Jessie bolted upright. Tim stood as hurried over "Jess... Dick saw... he thinks you're dead... you're gonna have to tell him"

Jessie sighed "Why can't these things ever be simple."


	7. Chapter 7, How should I react?

Tim's POV

"... Vampire" My voice shook as I finished the sentence, I couldn't believe what I was saying, there was no way it could be true, but it was the only way to explain all the things that had happened. 

She didn't even deny it, she just looked at me sadly. "Timmy" She seamed Calm, at least if you didn't know her. I know my sister, she was terrified, I had to be right.

"Timmy please calm down, let's just talk." She looked at me pleading.

I looked at my shaking hands holding the two pencils in a cross, slowly dropping them to the floor. It's not like they were doing anything, besides she wouldn't hurt me, right?

"I... I'm right... aren't I..."

Jessie nodded, walking over and sitting beside me. 

"How...?"

"I don't know, that night in the hospital, someone attacked me, when I woke up I didn't feel the same. When Da-..." 

She cut off, what was that about, what wasn't she saying "When who...?"

Jessie shook her head "No one... When I worked it out I didn't want to tell you, any of you, I didn't want you scared of me" Then she looked down, ashamed.

"You're my sister, Nothing will change that, not for any of us. Family comes first" I pulled her into my hug, sure I was scared still, but I couldn't push her away, I'll get used to it.

When I first worked it out, I was terrified that my only sister was a monster. I was wrong, she was just the same, Sure she is a hell of a lot stronger, but she's still her. The same determined, sometimes annoying, sister I've had since I found this family. A pair of fangs doesn't change that.

And it doesn't scare me anymore... well unless her eyes go red, then it's a good idea to run, or in Jay's case undo whatever he just did.

Damian's POV

When I came down to breakfast I was surprised to see Grayson sat with Jessica at the table, I had thought she was still in the hospital. Though that wasn't why I froze, her heart beat was barely audible. I could not believe it. 

After practically prying Grayson off her we were sat in her bedroom, she was staring silently at her hands. "Everything is much louder, brighter, you can smell everything. You feel much stronger, but you ache, especially your jaw. And then there is something dark gnawing at you, a lust for something that feels so wrong, a lust for blood"

She looked up at me "What... how do you know that?"

I sighed, glancing down, when I looked up I had allowed my eyes to go a blood red, and then, there were fangs. "Jessica... you may not want to hear this, but someone appears to have turned you"

This was something you couldn't wish upon your worst enemy, and she certainly wasn't that. I talked her through things for a while, giving her a necklace to protect against sunlight, I knew it was important she had all the information I could give. Grayson had been so strange while she was in the hospital, if something happened to her I would not be able to forgive myself. After all she is family.

Jason's POV

I thought she was dead, I mean, she was bleeding pretty bad from that shot, damned whatever the hell that thing the doctors told us about. The point being her blood wouldn't clot. Dick would kill me if she got killed on my watch, then again he'd kill me because she got shot.

Yet she was fine, there was blood, but no wound.

Later, when we sat on the rooftop after she explained, I wasn't sure what to say. I mean, it certainly explained why the demon brat was so grumpy, but what difference did it make. This family was such a mess of people who would be so different. Nothing had changed.


	8. Chapter 8, blood we share

Jessie sighed as she walked up to her brothers door, she had showered and changed to try and make him more comfortable, "Dickie bird" She said softly, knocking on the door.

"That's not funny, don't even try to imitate her" 

"Dickie it's me"

Dick didn't respond, so The younger Grayson tried the door, finding it locked but forcing it open anyway. She walked over to her brother "Please... look at him" She whispered, her voice trembling. 

He wouldn't "you're not real, it's a trick" 

"Dickie Please... please I didn't want you to find out this way"

He sat up, turning to look her in the eye "you're not real... I saw her dead... my sister is dead"

Jessie looked down, he was too right, she played with her necklace.

Dick looked at it in fury, pulling it off her "that is low!" He snapped.

Jessie quickly recoiled away, scalded by the sun coming through the window.

The oldest bat looked at her in silence, dropping the necklace and struggling out in pain and anger.

When The young vampire found him the older hero was eating, well pushing around, some breakfast. "Leave me alone, you're a fake, a robot."

"I'm not... I'm me... I know what you saw, but it's not how you think."

Getting no response she continued. "Dickie, if you don't believe me just listen... when I was 10 you got kidnapped as robin, on my birthday. Alfred had to sit with me balling my eyes out over how my brother loves mr Wayne more than me, thinking you'd gone off with Bruce. You were so badly hurt when you came back, but you changed and came straight up to see me with the best gift you have ever bought me for anything, you were home just before midnight on my birthday, you told me the truth and promised you'd never go out on my birthday again, you haven't missed one since..." Jessie told the story, tears in her eyes "Please Big bird."

Dick was trying to ignore her, he couldn't, he only told Jess that promise. "If you're you... then why aren't you dead... what are you Jess" 

The girl looked at him pained, reluctant to say it "I... I'm a vampire Dick... since the hospital I've been a vampire" she looked down in despair, fearing he would hate her. She was shocked when her big brother pulled her into a bear hug tighter than any other "I'm sorry jess... I should have known something was up, I should have better been there."

Dick's POV

Ok, so my little sister is a vampire, that's gonna take some getting used to, but I can do that. I mean I have to, especially knowing about mini bat too. Tim took it hard, but he's gotten over it now, he can manage jokes. But everyone is unsure how Bruce will react.

That's not the point though, I love my sister, fangs and all.


	9. Chapter 9, Hunt for the Nightwalker

A few weeks passed, and with a little help from the four boys Jessie had gotten a grip on everything. She was back on patrol properly, as well as at work. Everything seamed to be going alright, until it wasn't.

Shadow and Robin had been on patrol together when they were cornered by a gang of strangely masked men. The two should easily have been able to take them, but as they prepared to attack both felt a prick to the neck, and quickly lost consciousness after that.

It had been five hours since Shadow and Robin had checked in and the family were starting to get concerned, it wasn't like Jessie not to check in on patrol, the three remaining brothers were especially worried considering Jessie was still working on controlling the blood lust. None of them wanted to know what would happen if she lost control. So despite the later hour than usual the three suited up and headed out, unaware Batman was following, despite their attempts to claim the others were safe they had failed to convince him.

Shadow was the first to awake, now tightly chained to the wall she quickly noticed her utility belt was gone. As she looked around she could see Robin chained to the wall a few meters away, his belt also gone. Then she saw all the robed figures around the room, wearing the strange red masks.

"Ah look, the girl had awoken" Came a booming voice from somewhere in the room, Shadow could see someone walking closer to her holding a machete.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER" Came Robin's shout, turning attention to him. Another of the robed men walked towards the younger hero, also wielding a machete. 

Then Came the voice of another, clearly using a voice changer, "Good, you are both awake. This should be relatively easy if you just cooperate. One of you is a Nightwalker, give yourself up now, and your friend will be spared"

Neither hero spoke, causing clear annoyance from the masked man, who stepped into view between the two. He wore a blood red robe and the same red mask as the others. "Silent treatment, Well we will have to perform a few tests to find out" he said with an evil grin.

The first test was an attempt to use uv rays to expose the one they were after, which didn't yield any results, causing much more anger from their captors. "You have enchanted jewels I see, Well we have many ways to make Nightwalkers squirm"

Next, worked a lot better. The machete held towards shadow was dipped into some sort of liquid before her hood was pulled off, the blade sliced across her neck, just enough to cause a small cut. Immediately the wound seamed to steam, shadow gritting her teeth, throwing her head back in pain in an attempt to withhold a cry of pain, the cut alone wasn't bad, but it was burning.

The leader smiled "that wasn't so hard Now was it, but just to be safe let's check the birdie" he said. The process repeated, but just before the machete touched robins neck a batarang hit it away, followed by a non-fatal bullet hitting the one who had held it. 

Everything happened so vary fast, soon Nightwing, Red Robin, and Red Hood had taken out the apparent vampire hating cult. Nightwing rushed to Shadow, as he unchained her she fell onto him, whatever had burned her made it into her bloodstream, making her very weak. Once free Robin hurried over "Nightsvain, it's a herb that can be used to harm vampires in all manor of ways. She needs to feed so her body can fight it off" he explained, a clear sense of worry in his voice.

Nightwing didn't hesitate "Birdie, You gotta bite me alright, you need to heal" Shadow sort of groaned a 'I don't want to hurt you' in response, but soon was practically forced to do so by the four boys.

So as Shadow bit into her brother's neck, Batman watched from above, shocked by this development. He returned to the manor before the siblings, he would confront the five when they got back.


	10. Chapter 10, No biting in the manor

A few hours later the siblings sat together in front of the tv, Alfred had dressed Jessie's neck as it didn't seam to be healing as it should. None knew Bruce had followed the older brothers on their little rescue mission, but they would soon enough. 

When Bruce walked in Jessie was quick to hide the flask she had been drinking from.

"No need for that Jess, I just want to know, why hide this? What did you think would happen?" Bruce said calmly, rather different to how he was on the inside.

"I... Uh... what are you on about?" Jessie stammered.

"I followed your brothers, their story about you two going to a movie didn't exactly sit right"

In response to this Dick scowled at Jason "I told you that wasn't any good"

Jessie sighed softly, of course he had followed, but at least he didn't know about Damian "I... I didn't want things to change" Jessie said quietly.

Bruce almost snapped at that, things clearly had changed, what if she hurt one of the boys, that was much to risky. He said nothing but his anger was clear.

"Father" Damian interrupted, "I said she shouldn't, i..." 

Now Damian was cut off by Jessie "Dami you don't need to"

To that he shook his head "I do... Father I told her not to, because she's not the only one..."

 **Bruce's POV**

So... two of them are vampires, that certainly wasn't expected, then again in this life Nothing is. I wish they felt like they could tell me before all this happened. I'll get used to it eventually, but their is one rule. There is to be no biting in the manor


End file.
